lost heaven
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: As long as my departure started, met the other people and made an amazing relationship, and lost what I belong, it was a long journey. And when I stand in my arrival line, someone has wait for me for a long time. Finally, I found my lost heaven. [ItaTema]


**LOST HEAVEN**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE, BAD GRAMMAR AND OTHERS**

* * *

Temari sat in the bench at her private garden. Alone, no one with her. When her teal sees the night sky, she smiled without reason. Her hand moves as she tried to catch it, even she knew that she can't do that.

"You'd be stare at me with your lazy eyes there, huh?" She talks once.

Then, someone important reminds her.

"If you were here, I wouldn't be like this, Shikamaru," She continues.

"Who knows that I'm now be one of the Uchihas. As you said, what a drag."

The night wind comes and makes her blonde hair flies. The wind was so cold. When she didn't realize her surroundings, someone comes to her.

"What are you doing in this cold night, Temari?"

That man, Uchiha Itachi, with black-raven hair and the one of Uchihas who emotionless is, the man who caught the princess of Suna into his after the great battle between Nara and Uchiha kingdom. Yeah, everyone would be agreeing that all of Uchihas are handsome.

"It's none of your business," she replies without moves an inches or gaze at him.

"You still treat your husband as atranger, hm?" Itachi speaks with a soft tone, as always. "I know you not accept me yet as your husband. But this is a month since we married. Can't you-"

"I can't, Itachi. I can't even allow you to entered my heart," she answers with a loudly voice without she recognizes it that her emotion is now on fire.

"I can't love you. I can't leave my previous life behind. You've taken my belongings. You even destroyed my whole life." She started to cry. She is the one and only of Suna's princess. She had everything before, indcluded her own love relationship with a prince from Nara kingdom, Nara Shikamaru and it's all gone when the war started.

Shikamaru died.

And that's the reason why she's now here.

"I'm sorry, Temari. But I have my own, my own feeling for you. You've attracted me since you not made a relationship with Nara Shikamaru yet." Itachi in his squatting possition front of Temari, tries to held her hand.

"Please, leave me alone, Itachi," she removes his invitation and turns away his head.

Itachi gives up. He knows that he should wait for a long time. Then he leaves Temari who still sat in her bench.

* * *

It's been two months since they married. The both are still the same, in Temari's side as well. She always avoided Itachi and talked or asked something when there is some problem with the kingdom.

In the night, rain drops hardly and there is a big thunder. Temari is locked in her own room. But this time she has to approved that she always being afraid when the storm comes.

She had phobia, actually. The storm would be a quietly witness when the both of her parents died.

In her dark room, she covered her body with her blanket. Her eyes closed because she is really afraid.

"Please, stop this storm, God," she prays and in the same time, the sweat drops from her head.

The thunder starts to produced a big sound that makes her fully afraid. Her body starts to trembling and she began to cry.

"TEMARI!" The door opened hardly. It's Itachi's voice. When she heard him called out her name, she wakes up from her position.

"Itachi?"

"Temari, it's me. You are save now." Itachi hugged Temari tightly and wiped the sweats.

"Wh-what? How could you?"

"I can't let you alone in this storm. I'll be with you in time."

"But-"

"Please, if you can't allowed me as your future, please let me protect you this time. No, I wouldn't ask you the repayment or something," he answers.

Tears falls down. When she in Itachi's hug, she felt better. She can feel how warm she is, the feeling that she couldn't felt it since Shikamaru died.

"Thank you."

Even she realizes it, the both of her hands starts to circled to his waist. She hugged him, for the first time.

* * *

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

"I want to ask you something."

"What?"

Since the storm came, the situation between Itachi and Temari melted little by little. Temari began asked him, outside the kingdom's business.

And now, the both have a breakfast together. A good process, isn't it?

"How could you knew 'bout my phobia of storm?"

When Temari asks, Itachi stopped his eating activities.

"As your husband, is it a wrong knowledge to let me know about your phobia?"

"No, no. I mean, since when you knew it?"

In his handsome face, this is the first time Temari accepted that Uchiha Itachi has an amazing smile in his calm face.

"If I said that was since my first visit to Sabaku Kingdom, would you trust me?"

Temari's pupil got bigger, "What? How dare-"

"King Rasa has told me that."

Temari is now busy with her mind. Is really her Daddy told me that even to Itachi, the one who not know each other in the past or Itachi is now lying to her?

"Uchiha kingdom and Sabaku kingdom made cooperation since we were not know each other yet. And my Father told that bussiness when I was 8 years old. It means that you were 4 years old, I think."

Itachi eats his breakfast again to make a pause.

"You would be knew nothing, since you not adult yet."

"Well, you were 8 years old too and you called it adult? The Uchihas are mystify," she asks with a little pressure.

Heard that words from her wife, Itachi laughs a little.

"What? What's funny?"

"Nothing. This is my first time to heard the praise from your mouth directly."

"No! I'm not praising you, ugh," she speaks with nervously and in the same time, there is a pink blush in Temari's cheeks.

"Well, I'll continue. Before I speak, I'd like to apologize. When you were 5 years old, your parents died, before they talked between Uchiha and Sabaku cooperation, I think. And Uchiha kingdom have choosen to not talked it to you." He stopped and put his hands at the dining table.

"I've choosen to let you live your life without know our cooperation. And I tried to protect you from this distance, this far distance. And when Nara kingdom announced the invitation of the both of you and Shikamaru marriage, it was a big problem for our kingdom. And that's the reason why the Uchihas scraped those a great war."

Temari is now speechless, don't know what she should talk about. So this is why the reason Uchiha gave many assists to Sabaku kingdom in the past?

"Why? If you told me earlier or the other from my Kingdom knew it, I wouldn't treat you like this."

"So, you regret of your bussiness, included ignore me during more than 2 months?" Itachi asks with a little joke that make Temari shy.

"NO! I mean-"

"No problem. And now, you've knew it. I tried to speak to you and tell you the truth of our cooperation this time, but you always avoided me and angry at me. I'm sorry."

In the front where she sits, Itachi speaks more than her. This is the first time the both speaks so long. And now, Itachi's ask to apologize. Isn't it wrong? The one who have to ask to apologize is herself.

"Itachi, the one who should do it is me."

Itachi stares at her eyes.

"Yeah, you right. I regret what I've done to you."

"It was normal when you mad at me since I killed Nara Shikamaru. I've been ready for your anger since last time."

After she heard the last sentence from Itachi, the tears comes down. Nara Shikamaru is really her first love. But since she knew that Itachi know herself from the past and choose to not to identify each other, her heart begins to draw Itachi's name.

Temari gets up and walks to where Itachi sat.

"Thank you for always being my Prince, even since I not knew you yet."

For the first time, Itachi could feel how sincere how love was. Temari kissed his lips softly and actually he replies her kissing in the same tempo. For the first time, the both really feels how are they become the real couple.

_As long as my departure started, met the other people and made an amazing relationship, and lost what I belong, it was a long journey. And when I stand in my arrival line, someone has wait for me for a long time. Finally, I found my lost heaven._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's note :

Soooo this is my first time to write ItaTema in English (as far English is my second language and I'm not really fluently with this, so sorry for the worse grammar T_T) Idk why I really love this crack-pair since the first time i found ItaTema fic and 'til this time, where all Naruto's couples are canon, I can't remove the ItaTema pair from my mind and still read ItaTema fic.

Well i've done with my fic.

Thanks for reading.

_Sincerely_,

Yusvira


End file.
